Any Where On Earth
by bejou
Summary: The Final Battle rages around them. Harry will have one chance to kill the bastard who has tormented him for all these years. But if he fails, he leaves behind his one true love. Or does he? SLASH


**Any Where On Earth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: SLASH and Character Death.**

**A/N: Another H/D romance. And a whole bucketful of angst! Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------**

It was a few minutes from midnight when a shout from the darkness started spells flying. Everyone at Hogwarts Castle had been awaiting this moment since that morning. They had all been alert. Voldemort could strike at any moment, and everyone wanted the war to end today.

For years people had died for a lost cause. For years Harry Potter had been unable to defeat the Dark Lord. For years the magical and muggle worlds had been shrouded in the darkness and tragedy of death.

Then the day had come. Dumbledore's faithful spy, Severus Snape, had brought word of a final attack. Voldemort was coming, and he was bringing everything he had with him. It was time for the Final Battle.

So the Light side had gathered their forces, and with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter at the forefront, they sat and waited. The morning light had faded to the burning sun of the afternoon. Everything had been quiet. No one could bring themselves to speak. The tension in the air was almost suffocating.

Reassuring hands clasped together. Eyes filled with silent and unshed tears. People were going to die today. There was no question about that, but that didn't mean everyone had fully accepted it.

The sun had gone down. No light spells were used. They all allowed their eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then a howl from the Forbidden Forest had signaled the beginning.

Evil ran out of the woods in waves far larger than ever before. It would be an epic battle for sure. The Light ran forward to meet the oncoming warriors. Spells illuminated the air. Cries shattered the silence of the night.

And from their midst rose a hero. Harry Potter flew up above the crazed battle field. He hovered for what seemed to be an eternity. The battle was in slow motion below him. He sighed as he scanned those already dead. Thirty of them lay motionless on the ground from the Light side. Many more from Voldemort's army. He searched for blonde hair. Draco had to be out there somewhere.

He saw two blondes facing each other. Draco had found his father. Harry took in a sharp breath but the taller of the two fell to the ground. Draco was still alive then.

Harry started drifting back toward earth, but a spell hit him from behind. He fell quickly to the ground and slammed into the hard earth.

Voldemort.

Harry stood and faced his enemy with a grim determination. The bastard would die tonight if he had anything to say about it. That…thing had taken too many from him.

"Potter." Voldemort nodded his head.

Harry nodded back and they broke out in a wild flurry of spells. Voldemort tired easily it seemed. Harry thought this odd. He kept his guard up and pretended that he was tired as well.

Voldemort took the bait. He took up a new flurry of dark arts spells that Harry had difficulty blocking.

It dawned on Harry that at this rate he was going to fail. He was going to die.

A flash of Draco entered his head. The man he loved; he was going to leave him behind. As if he had cast a spell on Draco by thinking of him, he appeared.

"**Harry**!" Draco called. Harry looked away for one moment, and a curse hit his back. The killing curse took him to his feet immediately. His scar tingled. It was trying to absorb the blow. Harry heard Draco cry out again, and on top of Draco's scream came a shrill shriek from Voldemort behind him.

Harry smiled as his body struggled to resist the sweet pull of death. Draco ran to his side. Tears were falling from the blonde's eyes.

"Don't cry for me Dray. Please don't cry." Harry whispered hoarsely. Draco griped his hand tightly.

"And don't you dare leave me." Draco replied.

"It's ok. I will be with you. Always." Harry ran his hand down Draco's cheek. He could feel himself going. His eyesight was going black and his heart beat was slowing dramatically.

"Anywhere on earth? You promise?" Draco choked out. The tears were coming harder now.

"I promise. Anywhere on earth. I love you…" And just like that Harry Potter, the boy who lived was now the boy who died to save the world.

Draco shouted to the sky. He shouted himself hoarse as the battle continued to rage around him.

Couldn't they see their leaders were dead? Harry Potter was limp in his arms and Voldemort had disintegrated into the wind. They were gone. There was no more reason to fight.

Draco stood, picking up Harry's body. He pushed Harry's hair away from his face. So beautiful even in death, he thought.

He looked up and noticed that all around him the people had stopped battling. They were all staring at him.

A deadly quiet settled back over the field. With everyone's attention he whispered, "They're both dead." His voiced was carried by the wind to each ear, and they bowed their heads.

"But Harry's not gone." Draco whispered fiercely as he glared at those around him.

"He will be with us anywhere on Earth, and don't you dare forget that, you hear me?" He yelled this. He wanted everyone to know what Harry had promised. He wanted them all to know that he had died for them, but he refused to leave them.

Let them know, and let them remember.

And Harry's spirit smiled from its place beside Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood in front of the coffin. Everyone around him wore a saddened expression. He on the other hand was smiling.

He could feel Harry beside him. He could feel his presence. Even if the cold, hard body that lay in the open coffin said otherwise.

Harry had promised that he would be with Draco, and he would keep his promise. Draco had faith in his love.

Draco would never be alone. He wouldn't have to face the sunrise knowing Harry was gone. He would look back on these dark times and smile.

Harry was dead, yes, Draco knew that. But Harry's spirit was alive and well. He held that in his heart.

**Review and keep Harry's spirit alive.**


End file.
